Girl Next Door
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Jeff Hardy falls for the girl next door, but when her father is in a bad wreck and dont make it can he keep her sane or will he loose her to?
1. Finding love

**Disclaimer: I only own Jane. Everyone else belongs to themselves. Let me know what you think of this and if I should keep going. Don't sue this is all just for fun.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jane got up and got ready for school. She fixed her hair and make up. She went

down to get something to eat. Her mother was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Your father called, he wants you to call him back." Her mother told her. Jane

grabbed her cell phone and car keys. She was already late for school as it was. Just

as she was getting in her car someone yelled her name.

"Jane! hey can you give me a ride?" Jeff Hardy said running up to her.

"Why, you don't even like me so you are just using me for a ride to school, sorry

walk it will do you good." She said getting in her car.

"Please, just this once. You can drop me off a block away." He said begging her.

"Get in but don't ask me ever again." She told him starting the car. He looked over

at her.

"Why aren't we friends, your really hot." Jeff said trying to talk to her.

"I tried to be your friend before Jeff and you and your friends treated me like

shit so why do you care now?" She said pulling up in the parking lot.

They got out of the car. Jeff went his own way. Jane locked up her car and went in

the school. She went to class as usual. When it got time for study hall Jeff sat

down beside her.

"What are you doing?" She said to him.

"I wanted to talk to you, I want to hang out some time." He said looking at what she

was doing.

"I don't know what is this a plan to set me up for something?" She said looking up

from her work.

"No just friends hanging out just you and me." He said to her.

"Fine, I guess." She said trying to finish her homework. Jeff tried to do his work

also but he couldn't stop checking her out. Just then the bell ran. They both walked

to her car.

"Lets go back to my house and hang out." Jeff said to her.

Back at Jeffs house.

Jane was sitting on Jeffs bed as he was showing her all his drawling and poems.

Just then she seen a picture of her with a poem. Jeff grabbed the book from her.

"Jeff that was rude, give that back." She told him reaching for it.

"No, that one is personal. I don't want you to think I am stupid or something." He

said putting the book back.

"No it was me so let me see it Jeff, I wont laugh I swear." Jane said pulling the

book out of where he had put it. She opened the page and read what he wrote.

After she finished she looked up at him.

"This is great, I like it so much." She leaned up and kissed him. "I should be going

now, see you tomorrow at school." She said walking out the door. Jeff watched her

walk to her car and go right accost the street. He watched till he couldn't see her

anymore.

Back at Janes house.

"Hey daddy, when are you coming home to see me?" She asked her father on the

phone.

"Next week, we are going to have dinner bring a friend." Her father told her. She

talked to him for a hour. Jane went to her bedroom and looked out the window to

Jeffs room. The room was dark she guessed he was asleep. Jane got a shower

then changed for bed. She turned on her TV then got on her computer. She was

working on her school work. After she finished and printed it out she put it in her

folder. Jane turned off her computer, set her alarm then went to bed.

The next morning she woke up and once again got ready for school. When she

walked out to her car there was Jeff standing beside it.

"Need a ride?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah if its not a problem." She left him in the car.

" Next week my dad is coming to town, I can bring a friend..." She said looking at

him.

"You want me to come?" He asked her.

"Could you please?"

"Sure, but you owe me." He said putting his hand on hers.

A week later.

"Daddy!! I missed you so much." Jane said hugging her father.

"I missed you two, who is your friend?" He asked looking up at Jeff.

"Jeff this is my daddy, daddy Jeff." Jeff shook hands with her father.

"You can call me Adam. It is nice to meet you Jeff you must be special to Jane for

her to bring you here tonight." Jeff smiled at Jane.

They spent a hour with Janes father. He had to leave so Jane and Jeff went back

to her house.

"My mom is out of town for a while." She said walking in her bedroom. Jeff

followed her in the room. He sat down on her bed.

"Your dads really nice." He said watching her pull clothes out of her dresser.

"Yeah, he is really busy with his other life I really only see him two times a year... I

guess it is better then none." She said sitting down beside him.

"When do you see him again?" Jeff asked her.

"In two more months, he comes back for my birthday... Jeff would you like to come

hang out with us on my birthday to, my father really likes you." She said looking

down at the floor.

"Yeah, its really fun hanging out." He said lifting her head so she would look at him.

Jane found herself attracted to Jeff. She could spend hours with him and not get

annoyed or sick of him. He leaned over and kissed her. She didn't pull back she just

keep on kissing him back. After a while they stopped making out and talked some

more. They both talked about loosing there first times.

"Mine was so good, it was the best 60 seconds of my life." Jeff said and smiled.

Jane laughed at him so bad she almost fell off the bed.

"Talk about minute man." She said still laughing at him.

"I will show you minute man!!." He said tickling her.

"No!! Jeff stop I am going to piss myself!" She yelled. He stopped and kissed her

again.

"You want to stay over night?" Jane asked him.

"Sure let me run over and get some things." He said to her. Jeff left went to his

house. Jane ran in the bathroom showered and changed. She had on a black tank

top and underwear. Jeff walked in the door and seen her sitting on the bed. So

many dirty thoughts ran threw his head right at that moment. Jane bit her lip looking

up at Jeff. He was staring at her and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He dropped

his bag on the floor and walked over to her. He then pulled her up off the bed and

pushed her up against the wall. He started to kiss her then she pushed him down on

his back on the bed. They keep on making out. She started to up do his pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jeff asked her.

"Yes, would I be doing this if I didn't want it?" She said as he rolled on top of her

pinning her down. He kicked his pants off on the floor. He went to take his shirt

off and she helped him. Jeff pulled down her underwear and they fell on the floor

beside his pants. She could feel his hand trailing down her body. He then pushed

one finger inside of her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back and arched

her body. He then slid himself to the edge of the bed. He started to use his tongue

while still with his finger inside of her. After a few more minutes she climaxed. He

crawled back up over top of her kissing her every where on his was up till he got to

her mouth.

"This is really fun." He said smiling at her and kissing her.

"Don't break my heart Jeff." Jane said to him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby." He said back slowly pushing inside of her. She

moaned and he grinded slowly against her. He leaned down kissing her as he went

in and out. She gasped at little as he went faster. They both went over the edge as

the same time. After that then both fell asleep cuddling close to each other.

Jane woke up the next morning to see Jeff staring at her.

"How long have you been away for?" She said shoving him down and laying her head

on his chest.

"Not long, I am still very tired." He said moving the hair from her face.

"I don't blame you, you wore me out last night." She said kissing him.

"You loved every minute of it and you know it." He said laughing.

"Shut up!" She said joking with him. Just then she sat up and looked at the clock.

"Shit we are late for school!" She said jumping up grabbing clothes.

"No no no, today we are going skip and stay in bed." Jeff said pulling her back in to

the bed. She slid her hand down on his dick.

"Girl didn't you get enough last night?" He said laughing.

"Nope, fuck me please?" She said kissing him.

"Ummm... yeah." He said kissing her back.

"Be rough, make it hurt." She said sliding her hands down his arms as she sat up on

top of him.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." He said to her.

"I want you to make me scream please I really want you to." She said licking his

chest.

"Maybe tonight, right now we have things to do." Jeff told her pushing her down on

the bed.

"No no no you cant do that to me... get back here." He went in the bathroom

showered and came out in just a towel.

"Shower and get dressed please." He said to her. She looked at him with a mean

face.

"No no no your bad should of keep on going why did you make me stop?" She said

making a sad face to him.

"Well, we need to do something so get your butt showered and ready to go." He said

getting dressed. She went in the bathroom and made sure to take her time. After

she was dressed and ready to go they went out to eat.

"You know how mean you are to me, we could still be in bed doing things and here

we are eating breakfast at lunch time." He laughed and kissed her.

"Well I will make it up to you later tonight." He said to her.

"That best be a promise that you are going to keep." She smiled at him.

"Oh, it is." He said shoving food in his mouth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**please let me know what you think about it so far. I will write more soon as I can.**


	2. goodbye father

**Disclaimer: I only own Jane. Everyone else belongs to themselves. Let me know what you think of this and if I should keep going. Don't sue this is all just for fun. **

**(This is sad I know what it is like to loose a loved one in a car wreck. Mothers day 2008 I lost my cosion Joey in a very bad wreck. It is still very hard to get over but he is in a better place watching over his family)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A month later.**

"You ready to go hang out with your dad tonight?" Jeff asked her.

"Yes, I cant wait to tell him about us." She said kissing Jeff. They finished getting

ready. Jeff keep going up behind her and touching her.

"Will you stop, we are going to be late." She said kissing him and walking out of the

bathroom. He walked out and went up to her. He put his arms around her.

"I'll be fast I promise." He said to her.

"No Jeff we need to go now." She said walking out the door. They went to go meet

her father. He was already there waiting on them.

"Hey Jeff I see you are back again." Adam smiled shaking Jeff hand.

"Daddy! What you get me for my birthday?" She asked him.

"Now, now, now, you have to wait. First we are going to eat." They ordered there

food and sat down eating.

"So Jeff what are your plans when you are older." Adam asked.

"Have a good job, lots of money, and be with your daughter of course." Jeff said

holding her hand under the table.

"You take care of her, and don't you go breaking her heart shes a really good girl."

He father said hugging his daughter. She loved her father so much and the two

days a year that she got to she him she made sure it was always the best.

"Gift now please?" She asked her dad. He laughed and pulled out a small pink and

black bag. She opened it up to find a necklace, earrings, and her fathers what he

called his good luck jacket.

"Don't loose that now baby girl." She hugged and kissed him.

"I wont daddy." She put it on.

"Now you are going to have all my luck." Adam said.

"I am going to become a actress and singer now!" She said laughing standing up on

her chair. Jeff and Adam laughed.

"When she was little she would run around with them star sunglasses. She would

sing to her toys and everyone who would listing." Adam told Jeff very proud of his

daughter. "I just wish I was in her life more." He said as Jane sat down.

"Its okay daddy, log as I get to hear from you." She said finishing up her food.

"Well you two, it is getting late and you got school. Time to head home." Adam said

getting up from his chair. Jane jumped up and hugged and kissed her father a few

more times.

"Don't forget to call me this weekend." She told her father.

"I wont baby girl, good night and Jeff take care of her." He said hugging Jeff and

Jane at the same time.

Jeff and Jane went back to Janes house. They went straight to her bedroom

because her mother was still out of town. Jane turned on the tv and went to put

her gifts away. She took off her clothing. She stood there in just her bra and

underwear. Jeff looked up at her smiling. She put on her fathers lucky jacket.

"I look so hot in this don't I?" She said standing in fount of Jeff.

"Oh yeah, and you are going to get so lucky tonight." He said kissing her pulling her

down on top of him. Just then Jane heard her fathers name on the tv. She stopped

kissing Jeff and looked at the tv. There was her fathers car wrecked really bad.

"One man car cash ends in death." The lady on the news said. Jeff looked at the tv

and noticed that it was Janes father. She stood in fount of the tv just staring at

it. Tears started to cry. Jane then sunk down to the floor with her knees to her

chest. Jeff crawled up behind her putting his arms around her.

"Daddy!" She said crying. Jeff just held on to her and left her cry on him. He got

her to lay down in the bed after a while she cryed herself to sleep.

The next day Jeff and Jane woke to a women yelling at them. It was Janes mother.

Jane looked around the room and noticed she still had her fathers jacket on. She

didn't bother to take it off.

"Get up you have a lot of things you need to do." Her mother yelled at her.

"Your back early, just go back where you came from." Jane told her mother.

"Jane I have to help you with the arrangements for your father." He mother said to

her.

"He didn't love you, he wouldn't want you to help." Jane said in a very angry voice.

"Oh and like he really loved you Jane, he only bothered with you two times a year

the other times he was busy with his business." He mother yelled to her.

"Yeah well he did love me, he called me every week and told me he loved me, he left

you not me mother!" Jane yelled throwing a glass cup at her mother.

"Whatever Jane if you say so... if he loved you so much they why wasn't he in you life

more then two damn days a year!" He mother said grabbing her daughter.

"Let me go! He loved me it was you he hated!" Jane said shoving her mother away

from her. Jane ran to her room and picked up some papers.

"What are they?" Her mother asked.

"These are the papers to this house! This house is mine. I want you out of it now,

dad bough this house for me not for you!" Jane yelled throwing the papers at her

mother. She walked in the bedroom and got dressed. Jeff looked up at Jane.

"Do you want me to go?" He said wondering if she would need some alone time.

"Please, I will call you alright?" She said not even hugging him or kissing him before

he left. Jeff out the door and over to his house. Jane sat by the window and

watched him walk in to his house. She got up and turned on the tv. They was still

talking about the accident. She grabbed her car keys and walked out to the car. She

drove to where her father had wrecked and died. Jane pulled off the side of the

road looking at the markings left from last night. A cop car pulled up. He stepped

out of his car and walked up to Jane.

"Miss, is everything alright?" She was sitting where the car had wrecked. All that

was left was broken glass.

"Yes, he was my father." She told the officer.

"I am very sorry. I will let you go, I was just making sure you were alright." With

that he got back in his car and drove away. Jane picked up some small peaces of the

left over glass from the car. She shoved them in her pocket and walked around

some more. Just then she seen something on the ground that the sun was hitting.

She walked over to it and picked it up. Looking at it was a cross necklace. It was

her fathers. She looked at it a little longer then closed her hand. Jane walked to

her car and sat down in the drivers seat, once more looking at the necklace. She

laid it on the passenger seat and went back to the house.

When she got home she seen all her mothers things where gone. She walked around

the house some then went to get a shower. Jeff keep trying to call her. He wanted

to be there for her. Jane took the peaces of glass out of her pocket. She put them

bottle on her dresser and her fathers necklace. Her cell phone went off once again.

It was Jeff calling her. She looked at it and walked away. Jeff walked over he was

afraid of what she mite do alone. He knew she had kicked her mother out. Jeff

knocked on the door only to find the door was open. He walked in and locked it

behind him.

"Jane where are you?" He called out for her. He didn't get a answer from her. Jeff

walked around the house looking for her. He found her on her bedroom floor with

her fathers jacket looking at the glass bottle with the peaces of glass and broken

necklace. He laid down beside her and put his arm around her.

"Why did this have to happen?" She said looking at Jeff.

"I don't know baby, I really don't know." He told her kissing her forehead. Just then

the door bell rang. Jane got up off the floor and walked to the door. She opened

the door to see a women and a baby standing there.

"Can I help you?" Jane asked.

"Are you Jane?" She asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Jane asked not liking this women being here at all.

"I am you fathers wife, Cindy, and this is your baby brother, Adam Jr." She said

looking at Jane.

"My what?" Jane asked in shock as if she was about to pass out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I will try to have the next chapter up soon as I can. Let me know what you think so far.**


	3. new life

**Disclaimer: I only own Jane. Everyone else belongs to themselves. Let me know what**

**you think of this and if I should keep going. Don't sue this is all just for fun.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jane let the baby and mother in her house. They sat down in the kitchen.

"So, how come my father never told me about you?" Jane asked her.

"I wanted to, I wanted to meet you but, your father said it was best that we didnt

meet, That would wouldnt be happy about it."She said looking down at her hands.

"I would of got used to it after a while..." Jane said looking at the baby that looked

just like her father. "What do you need?" Jane asked looking at the women.

"Well you see your father never got the time to change his will....." Just then Jane

cut her off.

"Let me guess, you get nothing I get it all and you want it?" Jane said getting pissed

off. "I will tell you the same thing I told my own mother, get out now!"

"You dont understand...."

"Get out the door right this second or I will have you arrested!" Jane yelled. Cindy

grabbed the baby and walked out the door.

"Fucking gold digger." Jane said. Just then she started to break things in the house.

Anything in her way was in trouble. Jeff ran up to her.

"Calm down." He grabbed her by the waste. "Please calm down." She turned around

and laid her head on his shoulder. She started to cry, digging her nails in him. "Ouch,

damn girl." She smiled.

"I am sorry, I just want my dad back so bad thats all I want." He held on to her

keeping her from objects so they wouldnt go flying. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello,yeah, sure,bye." She looked up at Jeff. "That was my lawyer, I have to go met

him." She went in the bedroom to change.

"Do you want me to come along with you?" He asked her.

"Yes please." He ran over and changed his clothes.

When they walked in Jane noticed that Cindy was sitting there with the baby. She

wasnt to happy about this.

"What is she doing here?" Jane asked her lawyer.

"She wants part of your fathers things since they are married, we are going to

work some things out here seeing that the baby is a new born and is your fathers

son." Jane sat down. "Now Jane seeing the will everything goes to you witch was

made before this other child was born we want you to give at least some of the

things to the baby."

"You mean to the gold digging mother?" Jane said giving her nasty looks. "What

does she want?"

"At least half of everything, including the house you are in now." Jane jumped up

out of the chair so fast it fell over.

"My dad got that for me not for her to take he wouldnt want that!" Jeff set her

chair back up and made her sit down in it.

"Calm down, we are going to have to work this out. What are you willing to let her

have?" Jane looked at the paper.

"You can have his business, his house you two wear living in, the two cars that you

have now, and that is all." Jane said giving the paper back to the lawyer.

"I want at least half of the money in the bank account, I need to take care of the

baby." Cindy said to Jane.

"No, his business will make you money so you are just fine sale one of the two cars."

"That is very cold of you." Cindy said looking at Jane.

"Be happy you are getting any of it, it was all for me not for you so I am not as cold

hearted as you say I am." Jane said filling out a paper. "After this I never want to see

you in my life ever again do you got it?" Jane said handing the paper and pen to

Cindy. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Jane wait there is another paper here for you." The lawyer yelled. She turned

around and looked at the paper.

"What is this?" Jane said as Jeff came up behind her. "Costody of the baby...

Why?" She said looking at Cindy.

"I told you it was half for the baby not for me, I am dyeing your father picked you

as the god mother. He was going to tell you but he didn't want to tell you on your

birthday." Cindy said handing her other papers. "He was to get you to look at them if

you dont then sine this one witch will send him to foster care." Jane took the

papers.

"How do you know you are going do die?" Jane asked looking at the baby.

"I have cancer, they gave me four weeks left to live." Jane looked at Jeff as if

asking him what she should do.

"Give me a day to think this over." She walked out of the room as fast as she could.

Jeff ran out after her.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her as she sat down on the hood of her car.

"I dont know I just turned 19, I dont know what to do." She said putting her head

in her hands.

"Girls younger then you have kids and they are doing well." He said trying to help

her out some.

"Are you saying that I should get the baby?" She asked Jeff.

"Do what you want, what is best for you and..." Jane cut him off.

"The baby?" Jeff kissed her.

"Yes." He told her.

"What do you think is best?" She asked him.

"What ever you decide is best, I will be there for you no matter what." Jeff said

pulling the keys out of her hand. "Let me drive." She just laughed and left him drive

her car.

The next day Jane turned over and looked at Jeff. He was still asleep. She got up

and went out to the kitchen and got herself a drink. She looked at the papers

sitting in fount of her. She walked around the house some thinking about what she

should do. Jeff woke up to notice he was alone in bed. He got up took a shower

then went out to see what Jane was up to. He found her outside on the porch and

she seemed to be in her own world. He decide to let her to think some and made

some breakfast for the both of them. Jane got up and went inside, she wanted to

tell Jeff her answer.

"Jeff, can we talk?" She started to sine one of the papers but Jeff wasnt sure

what one it was.

"Sure, so you made up your mind?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I am going to keep the baby, he is all I have left that is close to having my

father." She said getting ready to take the papers in to the office.

"I am so proud of you." He said kissing her.

Jane took the papers to Cindy. When she got there the neighbor said that Cindy

was rushed to the hospital last night. Jane went to go see her. She walked in the

room to see Cindy asleep. Cindy woke up soon as she heard Jane walk in the room.

"Have you made up your mind, I dont have much time." Cindy said to her.

"Yeah I am going to keep him." Cindy smiled at her.

"That is what your father wanted, can you take him now?" Cindy asked Jane.

"Yeah, sure." Cindy told Jane everything that she would need and what do to. Jane

got Jeff to go to Cindys house and load up all the baby things. She was going to put

him in his own room but she was scared she wouldnt hear him cry so she moved his

bed right next to hers. She took little Adam to go see his mother every day that she

could. Two weeks later Cindy had passed away. Jane really started to like Cindy she

just wish she would of had more time to get to know her.

A month had passed by and Jane was doing so well with the baby. She has finished

school and now all she had to do was talk to Jeff. She wanted him to move in with

her. He was there every night but he wasnt fully living there yet. Jane could hear

little Adam crying.

"Its ok I got your bottle, we are going to bath you then feed you and get you back

to sleep." She said putting him in his baby tub. Jeff walked in the room.

"You need any help?" He asked her.

"Yeah, can you dry him off, put lotion on him and get him dressed for me please."

She said giving the baby to Jeff. Just then she ran to the toilet puking. "Jane are

you okay?"

"Just fine." She said.

"Come on little guy, lets get you dressed and feed." Jeff said to little Adam. Jane

walked out and got herself a drink of water then laid down on the bed. Jeff sat

down feeding the baby. Jane looked at them.

"It seems weird calling him Adam, because that was my father." She said looking at

the baby.

"Call him Junior then." Jeff said getting the baby to smile.

"Yeah, we could do that." She sat up laid her had on Jeffs shoulder looking down at

the baby. "I am going to make us something to eat, you okay with him?" Jeff shook

his head yes. She went out and made them something to eat. Soon as she finished

Jeff came out.

"Junior is asleep." He got a soda out of the fridge.

"Jeff, what do you think about you moving in here?" Jane asked handing him food.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your hear all the time so move in with us please." He pulled her down in his lap.

"Sure." He kissed her then let her to sit down and eat her food.

The next morning Jeff work up to Junior crying and Jane trying to do everything

at once. He walked out and helped her take care of the baby. Just then she laid the

baby down and ran in the bathroom again. Thinking she was just sick Jeff just

picked Junior up and took care of him. He put the baby in his swing and went to

check on Jane. She walked out of the bathroom with a small stick in her hand.

"Whats wrong?" Jeff asked her.

"Im....Im.....pre...pre....pregnant." She said running back in the bathroom sick again.

When she walked back out she didn't see Jeff. She walked out in the living room

and there he was with Junior on the floor playing. He looked up at her.

"What do you want to do?" Jeff asked her.

"I am already taking care of one baby, can I really take care of two at once?" She

said to Jeff.

"I can help you." She sat down on the floor next to them.

"Well, I guess we are going to be parents." She told Jeff. He picked up Junior.

"I think that we already are." She smiled and kissed him and the baby.

"I guess we are."

Nine months later Jane gave birth to a little boy. They named him Vincent. Jane was

getting the kids ready to take them to get there pictures taking. Jeff walked in

the room. He helped her out with the boys then put them in the car seats. Things

wear working out very well for all of them. Jeff and Jane got married a year later.

He took care of her just like he told her father that he would.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I really hope you liked it. This is all for fun so please dont hate or discriminate.**


End file.
